


From Some Silly Seventeen Fling To Tryin' On Rings

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, I wrote two other angst fics and I needed to finish this fluffy one to make me feel better, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “You really thought I would say no?” Jaden raised an eyebrow.“I mean, I was a little worried.” Brayden replied.“With you? My answer will always be yes.” Jaden responded, kissing him again and rolling over so Brayden was on top of him.
Relationships: Brayden Schenn/Jaden Schwartz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	From Some Silly Seventeen Fling To Tryin' On Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Tryin' On Rings" by Maddie & Tae

Brayden grinned at the picture in his hand. His mom had found a bunch of old photos and sent them to him and he had been stuck on this particular one for a while. It was a picture of him and Jaden - they couldn’t have been older than twelve - arms thrown around each other at one hockey camp or another. But while Jaden was looking at the camera - with the same smile-not-smile he still tended to use in photos - Brayden had been looking at Jaden - the same ridiculous smile the other man still always managed to bring out.

And Brayden had always known that Jaden was his forever. Sure, when he was younger, he thought it meant they would always be friends, always play hockey together (or against each other since they only really played together-together in the Summers). But as they grew up, Brayden’s feeling morphed into something else. 

It took him getting drunk at a party at a mutual aquantience’s house for him to do anything about it. He had had several beers and then stumbled upon Jaden in the backyard, sitting against a tree and looking like he was waiting until he had been there long enough that leaving wouldn’t be rude. And Brayden walked over to him on autopilot - like always - and sat down next to him.

“You okay?” Brayden asked after a minute.

“Mandi’s sick,” Jaden replied, “Doctors are running tests. But...they think it may be back.”

“Jaden -”

“I don’t wanna think about it, but I just… nothing keeps me distracted long enough.”

Brayden’s drunk brain didn’t have a coherent response - even if Jaden always seemed to understand him - and he just laced their fingers togethers and kissed Jaden’s knuckles. 

And the way Jaden looked at him didn’t show that he thought Brayden was crazy or crossing an unwanted line. And it made Brayden’s drunk brain happy. Because Brayden knew he was crazy about this boy. Brayden knew he had been crazy about him for a long time. But right then was not the time to act on those feelings. But that little smile Jaden gave him...that showed that Brayden had less of a chance of getting completely shot down if he made a move. Because he’s known Jaden for a long time and had never seen Jaden give anyone that look.

It took a week for Brayden to get up the nerve to actually kiss him. They had been helping out a children’s hockey clinic and Jaden was really good with kids in general, but there had been a particular little girl who had just adored him.

And after the clinic had ended, they told the leaders they wanted a little more ice time and that they would put everything away.

After ten minutes of chasing Jaden around the ice - and Brayden didn’t know how he forgot how fast Jaden was - Brayden finally caught him, wrapping his arms around his waist, both of them laughing as they fell to the ice. Brayden made sure to twist them so that Jaden fell on him, rather than the ice.

“Hi,” Jaden smiled down at him.

“Hi,” Brayden huffed out a laugh.

He still doesn’t know who made the first move, but what mattered was that they had kissed, and Brayden didn’t even care about the cold seeping in through his shirt.

Jaden broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Brayden’s, eyes still closed, and breathed out, “We should go. Probably not a good idea to makeout on the ice.”

And Brayden was reluctant to agree but he still let Jaden stand back up and then followed his lead. Lacing their fingers together, he asked, “Can I take you out? Soon.”

“I’d like that, yeah,” Jaden had smiled, kissing his cheek and then skating away to carolle the pucks and actually start cleaning up like they said they would.

Flashforward ten years - TEN YEARS - and they were still together, finally playing for the same team. Winning a Cup together. And Brayden knew he wanted to ask Jaden to marry him. Barely contained the urge after the Cup win. Barely contained the urge that whole Summer. Because he wanted Jaden to know that nothing else was influencing him.

And he knew that he wanted to create a “mood setting” - Claude’s words, not his, but G would know since apparently Danny B mood setted the hell out of the house when he proposed to G.

So he ordered dinner from their favorite Chinese place, lit a ton of candles, made a fire, and opened up a bottle of red wine. And by the time Jaden had gotten back from the shopping trips Borts had dragged him out on.

“What’s going on?” Jaden asked as he shut the door and slipped his coat and shoes off.

“Romantic dinner,” Brayden grinned, “we haven’t gotten the chance to have one in a while, so I thought we should take advantage of the off-night and day tomorrow. Take a little break from the diet plan.”

“You’re more excited about the dessert, aren’t you?” Jaden raised an eyebrow, amused smile in place.

“When aren’t I excited for dessert?” Brayden replied, “But first, dinner.”

Over dinner, Jaden told Brayden - in detail - about the shopping trip with Borts. Apparently, Pear had called a pair of Borts favorite pants weird so Borts was overreacting in typical Borts fashion by trying to find the loudest, most obnoxious toy for Mason. Which, for a typical child from a normal person, wouldn’t be hard. But Pear was one of the loudest people any of them knew, so finding a toy that would get on his nerves was challenging.

“He wanted to get Mason a drums et.” Jaden shook his head, “Can you imagine Pear with access to a drum set?”

“A terrifying thought.” Brayden laughed, “What did he settle on?”

“Kid’s First Trumpet.” Jaden replied, “Perfect for waking dad up early.”

“Nice.”

It was later - after the absolutely divine chocolate cake - Brayden put a bunch of pillows on the floor and made a blanket fort in front of the fire.

“Like when we were kids,” Brayden grinned, crawling in and holding a hand out for Jaden, who rolled his eyes like it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever seen this man do, getting the smaller man situated against his chest.

“Do you remember the last time we did this?” Jaden asked, lacing his fingers through Brayden’s, where they rested on Jaden’s stomach.

“Night of Mandi’s funeral,” Brayden replied, kissing the top of Jaden’s head, “I had my flight back to Philly the next day but I didn’t want to leave you.”

“You’ve always been better to me than I deserve.”

“You deserve everything and more, Jaden. I’ve told you that for years and I will keep telling you that until you get it through your head.”

Jaden shift around so he was facing Brayden and kissed him sweetly, “You’re the reason I make it through the bad days, Bray.”

“I love you, so much, Jaden. You’re my favorite human. And I want to be the person who helps you for the rest of our lives.”

“Bray?”

“I wanted to do this over the Summer but I didn’t want you to think it was just the Cup talking, you know?” Brayden reached into his pocket and pulled out the plain silver band with a shining sapphire embedded in the center, “This question has been ten years in the making: Will you marry me?”

“Yeah,” Jaden breathed out, nodding and surging forward to kiss him. 

“Thank God.” Brayden laughed when they broke the kiss, putting the ring on Jaden’s finger.

“You really thought I would say no?” Jaden raised an eyebrow.

“I mean, I was a little worried.” Brayden replied.

“With you? My answer will always be yes.” Jaden responded, kissing him again and rolling over so Brayden was on top of him.

And Brayden grinned down at him.


End file.
